<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by alienfrjupiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053019">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfrjupiter/pseuds/alienfrjupiter'>alienfrjupiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cotton Candy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ravioli, Songfic, THEY ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, lots of kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfrjupiter/pseuds/alienfrjupiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your hair looks like cotton candy" Ravio remained resting at his lover's arms with a smile. "You sometimes taste like cotton candy too" Legend never happy in his entire life, he felt like the luckiest man alive while laying all his love on Ravio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend/Ravio, Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #1: Cotton Candy</p><p>Just a songfic of Ravioli consisting of fluff. Inspired by the song "Cotton Candy" by The Ready Set &amp; Call Me Karizma<br/>Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZUkm-wxLa4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Woke up alone again 'cause you're</b></em>
  <b><em> gone, you're gone, you're gone</em> </b>
</p><p>The moment has come for his eyes to flutter open. The sunlight kissed his face, he blinked several times to only notice that he's all alone. A sad sigh emitted from his lips, he pushed himself to accept that his lover needed to leave him. This happened several times though he would never admit how much he despised the feeling it brought.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I thought you'd wanna stay but I was wrong, I'm wrong, I'm wrong</em> </b>
</p><p>His coffee tasted bitter than usual, but it was enough to wake him up. The events of last night were delightful, he cherished every moment with his beloved. Yet it was wrong for him to think that his darling would stay with him every morning. It sometimes ached to wake up alone like yesterday.</p><p>
  <em> <b>And everything you say is hurtful like toothaches</b> </em>
</p><p>Ravio found himself distressed in his flower shop, it frustrated to see fewer costumers enter. His chin rested on the palm of his hand, a familiar voice bickering inside his mind—his lover's. Every word that exited from his lover's mouth was upsetting than before, though Ravio preferred him talking to him like that than saying nothing at all.</p><p>
  <b> <em>But brushing is too late you're rotten, rotten, rotten</em> </b>
</p><p>His closest friend Hilda has noticed his usual state but stayed quiet and concerned. Ravio could still hear the harsh words of his darling inside his head, it wasn't easy to get it out. It continued to rot inside of him—but he loved it. He found himself smiling at the pain his beloved would plant inside of him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>See, I've been up two days, missing your mood swings</em> </b>
</p><p>"Ravs, you alright?" the concerned eyes of his best friend met with his tired ones. Ravio doesn't even know if he was truly okay with what's happening to him. He didn't want to make Hilda worry more so he simply nodded with a small smile. The male remembered how his lover has been acting—always moody. But he knew well that he shouldn't try to fix it, he would often miss how much his darling would swing from one mood to another. Surely it was tiring, but he can't just lie to himself and say he didn't like every action his lover would do.</p><p>
  <b> <em>And when we kiss, you taste like cotton, cotton, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>Ravio blushed. He turned away from Hilda to hide his flustered face. As much as he remembered all the terrible things his lover would do, what made his chest tighter was every kiss he shared with his beloved. It drove him insane knowing that his boyfriend could act so salty but kiss so sweetly. Ravio knows how much sweet he could be. He would constantly beg for his attention, demand a cuddle, and especially kiss him whenever his guard is down. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>His hair is so soft and pink</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>His lips would be often sweet</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>But he often acts so harshly</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Always leaving me every morning feeling lonely</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It sucks when you have to leave but that's fine, that's fine, that's fine</em> </b>
</p><p>"See you tomorrow Ravs!" Hilda wave goodbye as he said his farewell too. He closed his flower shop, today wasn't eventful because it's just him dazed while daydreaming about his boyfriend. As much as he hated him leaving, it was still alright for him to endure. Unlike him, his lover was doing big things because he had a big job and getting paid big time. Ravio would sometimes wonder why he loved a simple but despicable person such as himself. His feet traveled through the pavement as he made his way back home.</p><p>
  <b> <em>You kill me gradually and I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind</em> </b>
</p><p>Ravio adored how much his lover would kill him in different ways—it was sometimes softly or harshly. But either way, he still loved it. As evening approached, he walked faster as excitement started to rush through his veins. He couldn't wait to meet his boyfriend. Before he could notice, a smile made it's way to his lips.</p><p>
  <b> <em>And everything you say is dragging like suitcases, but you're my boo thing I promise, promise, promise</em> </b>
</p><p>Eventually, he made it home safely while finding that his darling wasn't home yet. Ravio giggled as he kicked his shoes off. Quickly, he started preparing dinner. He was thinking about cooking his boyfriend's favorite curry so that's what he did. There was still a smile plastered on his face while he hummed and excitedly chopped some potatoes and carrots.</p><p>
  <b> <em>All these times you're up too late alone on a Tuesday</em> </b>
</p><p>As Ravio continued to daydream about his sweetheart, he couldn't help but get concerned. He knew he had the right to feel that way. His boyfriend can get a little too busy with his job, he sometimes considers him as a workaholic. Always up late not knowing if he plans to take a break. Ravio made attempts to force him to take a brief break but his boyfriend would always groan at him saying that he's always a pesky distraction—that hurt him more than expected.</p><p>
  <b> <em>And wanting me to taste you're cotton, cotton, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>It's been an hour since he had prepared dinner, Ravio feared that his special curry would be cold by now. But all his worries and doubts faded away when the front door swiftly opened. There he was—his lovely and beautiful lover dressed in his red suit and blue tie while having that unpleasant but attractive expression on his face. He swiftly stands up from the couch to greet him with a welcoming hug but he was immediately rejected.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>He ruffled his pink hair while he silently walked away from Ravio, he drops his suitcase on the couch while he pulls his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>"Let's eat dinner, I've cooked your favorite curry!" Ravio tried to stay enthusiastic even though his lover's previous actions were surely offending. "No thanks, I ate dinner at Hyrule's" though it sounded polite, he couldn't help but still get hurt by his words.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>After eating the cold curry by himself, Ravio finds his boyfriend still sitting on the couch and glued to his phone. He convinces himself to ignore it as he starts to wash some dishes.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>Upon finishing his task, he decides to make an attempt to sit next to his lover. Ravio gently sits inches away from him, admiring his handsome face as he would often do. "How's work, Legend?" it took seconds for the other respond with a tired sigh. "It's the same as yesterday" It saddens him to know that Legend never bothered to ask how he was today. The conversation never continued. </p><p>Ravio started thinking to himself. Mainly thinking about numerous and painful things that circulated about his relationship with Legend. He loved him dearly though it felt like every day his darling was getting distant and possibly losing the love he had for him. Each day he was trying to get close to him only to get rejected or avoided. Yes, it really fucking hurts to be with this guy but he still loved him. </p><p>
  <em> <b>And everything you say is hurtful like toothaches</b> </em>
</p><p>When Legend finally puts his phone away, he froze to the sound of sobbing. It belonged to Ravio who seemed like trying to muffle out his obvious crying. A groan of distress exits his mouth as he faced him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been randomly crying each day!" When the other realized what he has said, he decided to scoot further away from him as he continued to cry. Legend didn't understand why he was acting that way so he forcefully sat very close to him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>But brushing is too late you're rotten, rotten, rotten</em> </b>
</p><p>Ravio couldn't take it anymore, he eventually found himself with tears flowing down his face after hearing his lover's words. He thought he was used to it but he was proven wrong. He could hear Legend muttering curses towards him and it only made matters worse for him. "L-leave m-me al-alone" he choked towards him—praying that he would go away. Legend knew damn well that he was stubborn enough to ignore his request.</p><p>
  <em> <b>And when we kiss, you taste like cotton, cotton, cotton candy</b> </em>
</p><p>He felt his powerful hand grabbing his chin, he forced him to look into his face with tears remaining in his emerald eyes. Ravio's face relaxed at the sight of Legend's adorable smile—it made his insides ignite. The pink head wasn't dumb or numb enough to notice what he has been doing to his lover, he didn't have time to be guilty or mad about his harsh actions so he simply faced Ravio with a sincere smile. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>Swiftly, Legend grabs the sides of his petite face then leaned to give him ticklish kisses all over his neck. Ravio's mind went blank when he felt the sensation of his lover's lips trying to get a giggle out of him—he gave in. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>The room was filled with laughter, mostly coming from Ravio. Legend continued to shower the other with kisses all over his face while finding himself snickering at the sight. Eventually, he shuts the other up with a deep kiss on his lips. Legend was starting to worry when Ravio didn't quickly kiss him back, but thankfully he did.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>They pulled away from the intimate kiss, their eyes met quietly. Legend scoffs as he pulled his beloved into a hug, he rested his chin on his shoulder. Ravio's hands wrapped securely around his darling, one was stroking his soft and pink hair. "I'm sorry that I've been treating you like shit without noticing it" He smiled silently at his words and continued to play with his hair. "I don't know what to do without you" It's beginning to get difficult to accept the wonderful words from Legend. "I can't believe that you still stayed even I was such a dickhead" Ravio promised that he wouldn't cry right now. "I love you so much"</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cotton candy, cotton candy</em> </b>
</p><p>Legend watched as Ravio pulled away, he was left breathless with the heavenly smile on his face. As his cheeks heated up, he couldn't help but smile back at him. "I love you too and I always will" He says while carefully grabbing his shoulders, he slowly starts to plant small kisses all over his face. The moment was so sweet and sentimental, they didn't dare to move away as they continued to act so tenderly towards each other. </p><p>"Have I told you how much I adore your hair?" Legend chuckles, feeling Ravio's hands touching his hair again. "It feels like dying my hair pink is the best decision I've ever made in my entire life" There what it felt like the hundredth giggle from Ravio. "Coming into my life and becoming my boyfriend was the best decision you've ever made" Legend snorts at him, giving him a hard kiss on the lips to cause the other to laugh. "Your hair looks like cotton candy" Ravio remained resting at his lover's arms with a smile. "You sometimes taste like cotton candy too" Legend never happy in his entire life, he felt like the luckiest man alive while laying all his love on Ravio.</p><p>The next morning, Ravio found himself not alone like before. Legend greeted him bu staring lovingly down at him with a joyous smile on his face that said that he'll never leave his side again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>